Melodia Von Cadencia
'Victini' Von Loranella Gender: Female Relatives: Patirisu Von Loranella (sister), Life and Tam (cousins), Scootalooh (aunt), Loranella Fire (dead mother), Captain Marcus (dead father). Age: 12 (But she's smaller than an 12 year old penguin). Friends: Rookie JetPack Guy, Emanuelle, Dot, Bam'' Victini Loranella photo 2.png|Victini Loranella badee, Gary and Patirisu. '''Enemies: Herbert', Tusk, King DarkClouds and King DarkSky (brother of DarkClouds). Pets: Shaymin. Job: Princess of Thunders and SuperHero. Appearence As Princess of Thunders: Victini have Green Feathers, and when she's the princess of thunders she have brown hair and pigtails, and she wears a princess pink hat. She also wears a pink dress, with a thunder necklace in the neck. She have a blue-bracelet with thunder drawings. She uses butterfly hair clips. She doesn't wears shoes. Secret Disguise: Victini have pink feathers and use a blond wig. She wears a puffle coat, with a ninja necklace (with all the three elements), she uses a friendship necklace and snow-ninja shoes. She sometimes uses sunglasses and notebook. SuperHero: She wears the same clothes of her secret disguise, but she have orange feathers and the mark in her flank is visible, as the mark is one 'V'. History Victini was born in USA, in a castle, as her family was royal. She was born in a thunderstorm, an her parents gave her the power of the Thunders and the fire, to control them carefully. When she was three, she could use her powers normally, and when she was seven, she could dominate the fire. She really doesn't wanted to be princess, she wanted to be a normal penguin, and be a secret agent to have many adventures. One day, when she was ten, her castle was attacked. Her parents died and only she and her sister lived. She became an EPF agent and she won powers from the Crystal Empire to protect the Island from evil. She is very good at the camouflage and 'for deciphering codes. Is said that she can control the Thunder, the Fire and have Psychic powers, but only when she is using the thunder necklace. Childhood/Past Victini and her sister always wanted to be secret spies, but her parents told them that's important to be a princess to protect the castle and the valley. They tried to run many times, and they always end being catch by the guards and winning a scold from their parents as a reward. Her sister used the ability to control the bitterflies to distract the guards, but it didn't work. When her parents died, she took the throne as the new princess, but she didn't want and her cousin, Analooh, took the throne for her. But she still a princess, but no one knew that. She wears her princess costume amy times, but when she's in the EPF, she wears her secret disguise. She entered to EPF with ten years and she grew leaening about how to be a good agent. ''Personality Victini is very optimist about everyting, sometimes being hard in the fall. She know all ninja skills as her master is Sensei. She can have power overload sometimes, and 'she can also have attacks of panic when she is very angry or '''stressed, she could kill you with her ninja skills or her fire, psychic and thunder powers. '''She can't eat candy because she can become hyperactive, and, possibly, can jump from the highest mountain (but she isn't cazy enough to '''do that). She has lots of energy and that's why she's never tired of adventures. Her sister is her partner in adventures and in EPF. Weakness/Fears ''- Faint and panic attacks. '''She is very strong, but she can be very weak to panic and faint attcks, specially when she's exhausted or angry. The Power Overloads also help with that. - Coulrophobia: She is afraid of Clowns, but she hid it because she don't want her friends to laugh of that. Another thing that help with the panic and fainting attacks. ''- Dizzness: If she is in high '''or strange places, she can became dizzy easy and start talking strange things, like names that she saw in her dreams or other things. ''- She is afraid of dark places, that began when she was kidnapped by King Dark'Clouds. But she can enter in dark places sometimes, if someone close to her is in danger. - She's afraid of blue penguins, as the penguins who killed her parents were all blue. - She is very good with math, but not with history (she doesn't know why she have to learn it). - She think that microwave popcorn is magic. Powers and Abilities - Victini can control the thunder even with her mind. Her can invoke the Thunder-Dragon, who can make a penguin Vanish temporally or be Banished forever. '- She can control '''the fire, for example: She can create small balls of fire and throw it at the opponent. She can also use that small balls of fire to cure or revive someone. - She can use psychic powers to move things, that a very powerful power. '- She can 'use a power that she called: Group Dance. She can dance waving her hands for both sides, and the people who is close to her will dance too (needs the thunder-bracelet). - She can shout loud and make the opponent confused, babbling strange things to himself. - She '''can create a tail, and that tail will become '''strong as iron, and she hit the penguin/other animal with it. - Super speed, super strength, elasticity and invisibility. Trivia - In Club Penguin, she is called the Princess of the Elements (Fire, Water, Air and Ground), even when she just control the thunders and the fire. - Her powers are increased when Comet Firestar is visible. When the chaos come to any place, she can sacrifice herself to the Comet, and the place become normal (without chaos). - She says that she's like that (hyperactive) is because her aunt haven't set the dose of her medicine. - She likes to explode things, even when she is trying to relax. '- She almost died too many times in EPF missions, but she don't give up 'on it, and she says that she likes to live in extreme. - She is Medium, like her sister. And, sometimes, she see the ghosts of her parents. - Without her necklace, she don't have any powers. That's why she use her necklace and protects it with her life. - She is faster than a cheetah, but when she want, she is more fast than it. Victini said that she was almot killed when she staked race with one cheetah. - She believes in almost everything that penguins say to her. But some times she says: I wasn't born yesterdar, dumb! '- 100% of the dangers that her friends face, 9'9% is her fault. They say that she's a magnet to trouble, jut like Rookie. - She can't eat hot sauce, or her Fire Powers can get out of control. '- Her life was a lie: She thought that she won powers from a lab, she tought she wasn't a princess, she thought her parents abandoned her and her '''sister. Thunder Bracelet/Necklace '''The '''Thunder Necklace is a necklace gave to Victini by her parents when she was a baby. She tried to use it when the war bega, but she hadn't total control of it. That's the necklace who give Victini powers. Well, actually, Victini can use the powers by herself,''' but the necklace is the one who help Victini to control the powers. The Thunder Bracelet is a bracelet that can help Victini to control people. She can control people by dance (strange thing, isn't it?). Quotes "Rookie, focus! we have to rescue the Agents!" "The Power Brings Down Thunder From The Heavens! I merely direct Its power toward You!" "I banish you with the roar of thunder!" "You're going to pay!" You're a monster! Why don't I killed you before?" "That'll be a long day!" "Aw, come on, Sensei. I'm not that younger. I could be a master!" "Yet? What that mean?" "Don't call me Vic Ever Again!" "I'm... Not... Helping... You!" "Hm, Bambadee, are you sure that's going to work?" "Shut Up!"